A Hundred Words
by allara serasai
Summary: Series of 100-word one-shots. Full explanation inside. SLASH.
1. Seeing is Believing

A/N: This is all drabble, 100 words exactly, written for the hd100 community over at livejournal. This will be the only author's note. This is also all **_SLASH_** as in guy/guy, harry/draco, homosexual, whatever you want to call it, don't like, don't read, don't flame, simple as that. If you do read this and flame it because you do not agree with this ship, the flame will be publicly taken apart and ridiculed on my livejournal and xanga. Luckily, I have not had to yet, but ::shrugs:: you never know. This is also going to be the only time I will beg you to review, because like I said, I want to keep this story short and simple and to the point. Which is 100 words. So please! If you do read it, please review! It takes so little from you but means the world to me.

Disclaimer: Again, this will be the only disclaimer in this entire story. After this, all chapters will be 100 words. ANYWAY. Harry and Draco are not mine. If they were, there would be a lot less fanfiction for this ship because they would already be together.

* * *

Seeing is Believing

He sees kisses, caresses, words of love, devotion to each other, all with Harry Potter.

He sees them deciding to tell everyone despite the consequences.

He sees them telling everyone in the Great Hall.

He sees no one caring.

He sees no one tearing the two apart.

He sees Harry Potter not dying, but living.

He sees them living together, happily ever after.

He sees everything he wants to, and nothing else.

_"I never thought Draco Malfoy would waste away in front of the Mirror of Erised. I always thought he was stronger than that. I wonder what he saw...._"


	2. Beautiful

_Beautiful_

Green eyes in the dark, glowing.

_Beautiful_

Red mouth, shouting, screaming, at me, for me.

_Beautiful_

Dark hair, messy, soft, twining under my fingers.

_Beautiful_

Hands, twisting, holding, shaking, reaching out for a wand, for me, for something to touch.

_Beautiful_

Blood gone from his face, drained, he never expected me to tell them.

_Beautiful_

Abandoned by everyone.

_Beautiful_

Tortured to insanity, troubled, screaming from pain, everything gone, gone, to oblivion, dark days darkening even further.

_Beautiful_

Crying out in the dark for something, someone to hold him, comfort him, be there.

_Beautiful_

Mine and mine alone

_Beautiful_

Broken


	3. Dumbledore's protege

Dedicated to **Immortal Tears of** for reviewing well, almost everything, if not everything I have up here. That and the fact that I was feeling kind of guilty for not thanking my reviewers before. Huge thanks to those who reviewed, and for those who didn't, you get me glowering at you. ANYWAY. To the drabble.

* * *

"Admit it, Draco"  
  
"Nooooo! I refuse to! This outrage must be punished! PUNISHED!"  
  
"Say it!"  
  
"You sadistic psycho! You call my house evil, you, you, you Gryffindor!"  
  
"I'm not letting up until you just say it"  
  
"Agh! Fine! I'll bloody say it"  
  
::smirks::  
  
"I have a sock fetish and that's why I've been stealing your socks"  
  
"**All** of it"  
  
::mutters:: "I was the one behind all the sock patterns that Dobby made."  
  
"Draco...."  
  
"FINE" ::huffs:: "And I've been taking lessons from Dobby on how to knit because he's my role model."  
  
"See, that wasn't so hard."  
  
"Says you.... Bloody Gryffindor"


	4. The Blue

Title: The Blue

A/N: For the challenge, "blue", but I kinda finished it today in class.... too late to post.... . I'll upload this at soon. And try and finish my music one.... I'll start posting again soon, I'm just kind of getting overwhelmed with class, and want to get my bearings straight first. I'll try and upload another drabble before next weekend, but I promise absolutely nothing.

* * *

The blue sky above us, dotted with clouds, beautiful in its innocence.  
  
The blue water in the lake, sparkling in the sunlight.  
  
The blue veins in his hands, those hands, those incredible, wonderful hands.  
  
The blue eyes, sparkling with love, darkening with passion, tearing through my shields, reaching my true self.  
  
The blue hangings in the Great Hall, signalling the end of the feud between Gryffindor and Slytherin, for Ravenclaw has won the House Cup.  
  
The blue eyes of the Headmaster, approving of us.  
  
The blue bruises on his throat as I lift my hands away after he has stopped breathing. 


	5. Helping Hand

Challenge: falling

* * *

You're falling, and don't know how to stop.  
  
You've fallen, and don't know how to get up.  
  
Your life is falling apart and don't know how to pick up the pieces.  
  
Your life has fallen apart, and you're the only one left trying to make sense of it.  
  
Your name is falling from the pedestal where it once was.  
  
Your name has fallen into mud, once proud, now lower than dirt.  
  
Nothing is right, everything is wrong, you can't handle this, you're waiting for help that won't come, no matter how much you hope.  
  
_Here. Let me help you up._


	6. Remembering

Challenge: Local Flavour

* * *

Harry Potter wanted to forget.  
  
Forget, with the crisp autumn air filling his lungs.  
  
Forget, with the freezing cold of winter freezing his bones.  
  
Forget, with the showers of spring washing him clean, or as clean as possible after-  
  
Forget, with the heat of the summer's sun tanning his skin, like it had every summer since he was a child.  
  
Forget the moonlight of his eyes, forget the cold fingers, forget the heat of his mouth, forget _him_  
  
"Harry, you'll catch cold out there." Harry's spouse called out from the house.  
  
"In a second, Ginny."  
  
Harry Potter wanted to forget.


	7. Worth

A/N: Seriously, people, if you guys don't start reviewing soon, I'm going to start bugging you again! So review! Please.

* * *

Plucking up the courage to talk to him civilly for a change- nerve-wracking.  
  
Talking to his friends and actually befriending them yourself- intimidating.  
  
Betraying family and friends for someone who might not even be worth it- hard.  
  
Falling in love when before you were comfortable with all the emotional walls you had- earth-shattering.  
  
Finding out what he likes (and how he likes it)- tedious.  
  
Having to deal with your husband's temper tantrums because he thought you forgot his birthday- stressful.  
  
Seeing Harry's face because he didn't expect a romantic, candlelit dinner for just the two of you- Priceless.


	8. Halloween treats

Title: Halloween treats   
Bloodline: Pureblood   
Wordcount: 100   
Pairing: Harry/Draco

* * *

"I can **not** believe you still trick-or-treat, Potter" shakes head

"I can't believe you let me drag you along." smirks

"Well what was I supposed to do, say "no"?!"

"Well, yeah! If you really didn't want to come, why'd you say "yes"?"

"And I was supposed to do that **how** when you asked me with your lips red as blood-flavoured lollipops, and your eyes sparkling like emeralds, with your skin flushed cherry-red and your hands on my-"

smirks "Well, what can I say? I can be very persuading."

"....Want to persuade me some more?"

"Let's go"


	9. Urrggghhhh

Title: Urrggghhhh  
Word count: 100  
Rating: PG-13/R-ish, I'm not too sure  
Challenge: Third Party  
A/N: ::stretches writing muscles:: Let's see if I can still do this....

_-Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey, Sibyll Trelawney, having slipped away while the contestants were underwater during the second task of the Triwizard Tournament-_

-Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown, when they were supposed to be having a girl's night out in Hogsmeade-

-George Weasley, Oliver Wood, Fred Weasley, in the showers after a particularly rough Quidditch match-

Harry Potter stared at Draco Malfoy in complete shock.

"Why is there a pensieve just about threesomes here at Hogwarts?! And with these people matching up! Ewwwwwwwww." He made a face.

Draco murmured into his lover's ear, "More importantly, why aren't we in it?"


	10. So Much More

Title: So Much More  
Word Count: 100  
Characters: Ron POV, Harry, Draco  
Author's Notes: has SLASH. Don't like, don't read. Response to a threat challenge #17. Kind of. Ish. erk? A kind of forgot that I actually can post fanfiction here, so that would be one of many reasons as to why I haven't updated in ages. -.-;;

* * *

I'm not smart. I'm not smart and I'm horrible at figuring things out. The only "smart" thing I can do is play chess. 

But I'm not stupid.

I know people think I am, but I'm not. When Harry sneaks off and feeds me some story about "training for the war", when I see Malfoy shooting him glances during dinner, when they're in their own little world, I get it.

Maybe when they let me into their world, maybe I'll show them that I'm so much more than just an oblivious sidekick.

_You won't act like it's the end of the world?_


End file.
